oc2fandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
Overview Welcome to the wonderful world of Order and Chaos 2: Redemption! Whether you are just starting out, or are already in the midst of your adventure, this page aims to cover all of your queries, and teach you things you may have ben unaware of. The ultimate aim of this page, is to cover every single aspect of the game from choosing a class, to levelling efficiently, to upping your Gear Score. There will be plenty of little tips riddled throughout this article, so be sure to read as much of it as you can. Guide (Just player wondering how to get your GS to meet the recommended score for your level thx!) Choosing a Class In Order and Chaos 2 Redemption, ''you have a choice of 5 '''different classes'. These classes each have different sets of Spells, Armor and Weapons. The style of play '''varies greatly between each class. When you first begin playing the game, you will automatically play as a '''Flame Knight in the introduction. The Flame Knight is not a class in Order and Chaos 2 Redemption, ''and is simply used as an introduction to the '''Graphical User Interface' and Game Mechanics. Once the introduction is complete, you will be asked to create your character and assign a class. A character's class CANNOT be changed, so it is important you begin playing the class that is right for you. Please read the information below regarding each class. Warrior Difficulty=3, Damage=7, Defense=10, Specialty = Tanking and Stunning The Warrior is a strong class that fights in close hand to hand battle. They wear heavy armor that protects them from strong Physical and medium Magical attacks. A Warrior's weapon of choice is usually either a Claymore, a Sword and Shield Pair or a Double Swords pair. Warriors can leap at targets and inflict debilitating chain stuns. Warriors need to be especially alert when they get close to enemies... One stumble could easily mean death. Ranger Difficulty=2, Damage=10, Defense=5, Specialty = Crippling Enemies and Daring Escapes The Ranger is a sneaky class that uses ranged attacks to snipe their enemies from afar. They wear leather armor that protects them from medium Physical attacks. A Ranger's weapon of choice is usually either a Bow, Rifle, or Pistols Pair. Rangers can escape from dangerous situations and prefer to keep a good distance between them and their enemy. Beware, one can only trick death a few times. Mage Difficulty = 3, Damage = 9, Defense = 2, Specialty = Crowd Control and Debuffing Enemies The Mage specialises in crowd control and casting spells on their enemies. They wear light armor that protects them from medium Magical attacks. A Mage's weapon of choice is usually either a Staff, Magic Pistol Pair, or Cimelia. Mages can freeze their enemies and teleport around them while maintaining high ranged damage. While your mind is stronger than an army of warriors, you may not fare so well in close combat. Monk Difficulty = 4, Damage = 8, Defense = 6, Speciality = Providing Support and Martial Arts The Monk makes use of their peak physical conditioning and martial arts training as well as wisdom. They wear light armor that protects them from medium Physical and weak Magical attacks. A Monk's weapon of choice is either an Halberd, Claws pair or Staff. Monks can provide buffs to heal and support their teammates, as well as attacking their enemies in a flurry. When attacking an enemy up close, be sure to get out in time before you get a sword to the face. Blood Knight Difficulty = 4, Damage = 8, Defense = 8, Specialty = Devouring enemies with Dark Magic as well as Tanking The Blood Knight uses the essences of life and death to harvest their enemies (Too many cool words about Blood Knights). They wear heavy armor that protects them from Strong physical attacks. A Blood Knight's weapon of choice is either a Greataxe, Blunt or Polearm. Don't let their heavy armor fool you... Blood Knights can rush to a target and drown their enemies in darkness. Grit your teeth and fight like a warlock, or you might trip over your chains. Choosing a Starting Area There are two choices of starting area upon choosing your class: Mariner's Landing or Cliffside. Do not stress about this choice, at level 5 both starting areas converge in Dawnwatch.Category:Guides